1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cheese products formed by processes that include culturing lactic acid-producing bacteria in a milk composition, and methods of making the same.
2. Background of the Invention.
Cheese products that are made by processes that include culturing lactic acid-producing bacteria in a milk composition are ubiquitous in modern diets. Such cheese-making processes generally include inoculating a milk composition with lactic acid-producing bacteria, culturing the bacteria in the milk composition to form a curd and a whey, separating the curd from the whey, and recovering the curd as a cheese product. Despite the longstanding history of development of these cheese-making processes, further improvements in such processes and the resulting cheese products are still needed.